We could happen
by xiMiraJane
Summary: Description: Lucy and Natsu have been dating for a month. But as Natsu came back from his mission, he forgot everything, even Lucy. Later while regaining his memory, Natsu then falls inlove with Lissana. Will Lucy get Natsu's heart back? Or will Lucy fall inlove with another boy? Rated T just in case for later chapters, and for language.
1. Just Promise Me

She walked down the street with her arms swinging back and forth by her sides humming a song.

_Hmm, I wonder how Natsu is doing.._ Thought the blonde mage as she kept on walking viewing the beautiful sights of Mongolia.

"Luce! Wait up!" Said a familiar voice. The sound of the voice came closer and closer.

As Lucy turned around to see who it was, there was a tall and handsome ice mage walking towards her direction.

"G-gray!" Lucy said suprisingly almost falling over.

"How are you? I just happened to see you when I was on the way home. So I thought, why not walk home with you." Gray explained while trying to catch his breath.

"Ahh, I see.. And i'm good, just thinking about Natsu, you?~" Lucy smiled.

"Ahh, I see.. So you're thinking about Natsu." The ice mage's voice got softer and lower when he heard the name Natsu.

"Yup~! Oh, Gray this is my stop, thanks for walking me home. See you tomorrow~!" The blonde mage happily walked into her house, leaving the ice mage alone.

_Why, Why can't I be the one you think of._ Thought the ice mage, staring at the blonde mage walk into her house.

The ice mage walked home in deep thought. As he came infront of his house, he noticed his mothers car wasn't there. "Out again?" Said Gray annoyed.

Gray's mother, Ur has always been out working for her children, Gray, Lyon and Ultear. Since there was a lot of them, she had to work harder for extra money.

"I'm home." Said Gray as he took off his shoes and walked into his living room, seeing Lyon and his girlfriend Juvia sitting on the couch watching t.v.

"Oh, hi Gray, Welcome back. Mom left some food on the kitchen table for dinner tonight." Said Lyon with his one arm around his girlfriend the water mage, and waving at Gray in the other.

Gray sighed as he walked towards the kitchen, leaving Lyon and Juvia without a greeting.

Lyon sighed. "I guess he's having a rough day again." Lyon stared at his little brother with worrying eyes, seeing him walk into the kitchen.

"No dinner without mom again. It's hard right?" Said Ultear, taking a bite of her cake.

Gray nodded silently as he walked towards the fridge taking beer out.

"Drinking again?" Said Ultear worringly, as she stopped taking a bite of her cake to speak to Gray.

"I can do what I want." Said Gray annoyingly walking upstairs to his bedroom, holding the beer in his hand.

"I guess he's having problems with Lucy again.." Ultear sighed, as she finished her cake and cleaned up the kitchen.

The frustrated ice mage walked into his room, sitting on his bed, and turned the t.v on.

The ice mage turned his head to see a picture of the blonde mage, he took during the blossom festival last year.

_Why can't she be mine.._ He thought, taking a sip of his beer.

Later, the ice mage drank 4 whole beer bottles, and fell asleep. He didn't care about changing his clohes or turning off his t.v. or anything, he just fell asleep thinking about Lucy.

The Next Morning..

The sun shined, and the birds chirped. Mongolia's beautiful and fresh morning has appeared.

The beautiful rays of the sunlight shined down on the sick looking ice mage.

"Ugh... Morning already?.." Said the ice mage faintly. Gray was still woozy from drinking last night.

"GRAAY! GET UP! ITS ALREADY NOON AND YOU'RE STILL SLEEPING IN BED!" Shouted Ultear in the living room below him.

"Yea, yea... I'm getting up!" Said Gray, barley getting up and getting dressed. _This is why I hate having the bedroom ontop of the living room_. Gray annoyingly thought.

_What should I wear today?.. Something that would catch Lucy's attention._ Thought Gray.

_I could atleast try to catch her attention and spend more time with her, before that bastard Natsu comes back and spends time with Lucy._ Gray continuing think while angrily looking through all his clothes.

Gray then got dressed. He wore a white t-shirt with a black neckalace, and black pants with his nice and new white shoes.

"It's not the best, but atleast I'm matching." Said Gray, walking down the street heading towards the guild.

The whole time the ice mage was walking down the street towards the guild, he thought of the blonde mage the whole time.

Finally, Gray reached the guild. As he opened the door, he saw her. Gray's eyes gazed at her, as she turned around to say hi.

"Ohaiyo~ Gray!" Lucy said happily waving her hand.

"Ohaiyo." Gray replied. Gray walked towards the table, where Lucy, Wendy, and Erza were sitting at.

"So, what's happening?" Asked Gray as he sat beside Wendy, across from Lucy.

"Nothing, much.. No missions to do, so we're just sitting here, wondering if there's anything to do." Said Erza happily eating her cake.

"Ahh, I see.. So when's Natsu coming back from his mission? It's been 2 days." Gray asked, so he knew how long he had with Lucy.

"He's coming back on Friday~ in 3 days." Said Lucy happily, knowing her boyfriend will be back soon.

All Lucy thought about was Natsu, whenever he was away sick or on a mission.

"Ah, I see.." The ice mage said sighing.

Erza smirked, as she knew everything about Gray and his "secret" about Lucy.

Erza put down her plate of cake, and started to speak.  
"What about we go on a 2 day vacation? Before Natsu comes back."

Gray knew Erza did this on purpose so then Gray and Lucy could spend more time together.

"A vacation? Really!?" Wendy asked happily.

"Yea, we can go to the beach resort." She replied.

"Without Natsu..?" Lucy asked worringly.

"Yea, it won't be that different. Come on Lucy." Erza said pleading.

"Well.. Okay, it does sound fun." The blonde mage started to smile. Lucy started to think about the beach and how fun it is there.

Gray couldn't help but gaze on how beautiful the blone mage's smile was.

_Just for two days, I can forget about him and have fun... right?_ Thought Lucy, as everyone else talked.

"So, Gray you in?" Erza asked, staring at Gray knowing he will agree.

"H-huh? Oh yea." Gray surprisingly said from gazing at the beautiful blonde mage, who has been smiling the whole time.

"Then it's settled, we're going to the beach resort tomorrow morning." Smiled Erza.

"YAAY~ I can't wait!" Wendy started to smile.

"Well, we better get home and get ready to pack." Said Erza getting up from eating her cake.

"Yeah, well see you guys tomorrow~" Wendy happily exclaimed, as she headed out the door with Charle.

As the group faded, and took there seperate ways back home. Gray once again walked home with Lucy.

"So, Lucy.. Are you excited?" Gray started to ask.

"Huh? Oh yea, of course." Lucy replied in a daze. Gray knew that she was thinking about Natsu, and wasn't so excited.

"Please Lucy, just this once don't think about Natsu.. It's our vacation, time where we just have fun." Gray tried to pursuit Lucy in forgetting Natsu just this once so they could have fun on the vacation.

Lucy sighed as she thought about it. "I'll try.. Anyways, we are going on a vacation."

Gray still wasn't so happy. "Just promise me you will try you're best to have fun, and if you need help. There's always me." Smiled Gray.

Lucy blushed as she turned to see the ice mage smile. "Arigato, Gray." Lucy smiled back, as she looked away to gaze the beautiful road they've been walking down.

The ice mage's face flushed red. Gray turned around and quietly said. "Y-yeah, no problem.."

_Why is she so cute?_ Thought Gray helplessly.

"Well, here's my house. See you tomorrow~ I'll pick you up tomorrow and we'll walk together tomorrow." Smiled Lucy giving a wave while walking back into her house.

The ice mage smiled. "I promise you, I'll give you a good time."

TBC~~


	2. Vacation Time!

"Oi Lucy!" Yelled Gray. Lucy turned around to see Gray walking down the street with a luggage being pulled behind him.

"Oh, Gray.. Hi!" Smiled Lucy as she stopped to wait for him.

"So, you have everything ready for the trip?" Asked Gray as he looked at her luggage she was holding.

The luggage she was holding was a big pink luggage, it looked really full with all the things inside, it looked like everything inside was going to explode.

"Yup! I think I brang to much though.." Lucy responded as she tapped her luggage. Gray laughed to her reply.

"What's so funny?" Lucy wondered as she gave Gray a weird but cute face.

_It's cause you're so cute.._ Thought Gray. "It's because you're so funny." Smiled Gray as he poked Lucy's forehead.

"Itai..Gray! Don't do that.." She rubbed her forehead that now had a pink spot on her forehead. "Gray! Look what you did, I look so weird now." Complained Lucy.

"What you look fine." Gray sheepishly responded. "Anyways, lets go." They took their bags and headed towards the guild.

Lets have a good time.. Lucy. Thought Gray.

As they reached the guild they headed towards Erza and Wendy who were waiting by the counter where Mira was.

"Kay, now that we're all here.. LETS GO TO THE BEACH!" Yelled Erza, as she re-equiped into shorts, a tank top, and sun glasses.

They all gave a smile, and headed towards the train station.

From then on, they rode on the train and headed towards the beach resort.

~2 hours later~

"Wah! We're finally here!" Wendy exclaimed as she fell onto the floor exauhsted. "Wendy, are you okay?" Charle panicked as she flew towards Wendy.

"Yes, I'm fine.. I guess i'm just tired from all the excitement getting here." Smiled Wendy as she got back up.

"Now, lets go to the hotel and book our rooms." Smiled Erza as she walked down the sandy beach heading towards the 5 star hotel.

"Let's go." Smiled Wendy, as the two mages followed behind her.

Once they got there, they got there rooms and unpacked.

_Tokk tokk tokk_ "I wonder who that is." Wondered Lucy as she headed towards the door. "Oh, Wendy, Erza." Lucy said in surprised. Erza and Wendy we're in there swim suits ready to go swimming.

"You wanna come?" Asked Erza. "Oh, um.. sure!" Lucy excitedly responded. "Just let me get ready."

"Okay, we'll be out in the lobby once you're done." Wendy said. Lucy nodded as she closed the door.

Hmm, where's my swimsuit? Thought Lucy as she dug through her suitcase filled with clothes. "Aha! There it is!" Lucy grabbed her swimsuit and changed. After that she headed towards the lobby to meet Wendy and Erza.

"I'm done! Let's go!" Smiled Lucy. But then Lucy's smiled disappeared "Where's Gray?" Lucy remembered that Gray would promise her to have a good time on the vacation.

_Gray you baka.. You promised me you would help me forget about Natsu and make me have a good time.. If you want me to have a good time, then you should atleast go swimming with us.._ Thought Lucy sadly.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Wendy worringly asked. Lucy suprised responded "Oh, uhm.. nothing, I was just wondering about Gray that's all."

"Oh, so you're thinking about Gray?" Erza said in a weird voice. "So you have a thing for him now?" She then said.

"What!? No! I love Natsu, and only Natsu!" Lucy snapped back.

"Okay then." Smirked Erza.

_Jeez Erza, what's with you today?_ Lucy angrily thought.

_So, I see you'll only love Natsu..._ Gray thought. As he walked away Lucy happened to notice him.

"Oh there you are Gray!" Lucy happily yelled. She ran towards him asking him if he'll go to the beach with them.

"No, i'm to tired." Gray coldly snapped back. Lucy was surprised to here Gray's response.

_What's wrong Gray?_ Lucy thought worringly. Lucy held back one of Gray's arms. "Please Gray, you promised me.." Lucy's voice sounded serious and sad.

Gray took out a deep sigh, and agreed to go. "YAAAY! Thank you Gray!" Lucy happily exclaimed pulling on his arm towards Erza and Wendy.

"He said he's going! Now we can finally go~" Smiled Lucy as she ran towards the beach tugging on Gray's arm.

"Erza~ let's go." Smiled Wendy as she followed them.

Erza smirked "Well, this should be interesting." She stood up and followed everyone else towards the beach.

* * *

"Waah.. I'm so tired~" Lucy said tiringly as she fell on her bed. "I'm so tir-..." Lucy fell asleep quickly, she was really tired from all the fun she had today.

Gray's p.o.v

He sighed as he sat down on his bed tired.  
"Geez, who knew that girl had so much energy." Gray said as he took a drink from his juice.  
Gray took another sigh as he put down his juice. "Why did I ever think of coming here? Of course I promised her, but.. If I hang out with her more, the deeper I fall inlove with her, and the harder it will be to let go.." Gray said, as he fell asleep thinking of what to do.

The next morning...

Gray woke up early, he finally found out what he was going to do.

_Should I really do this? I mean... Of course I'm doing this for Lucy and I, but.. No. I have to do this._ Gray thought as he walked down towards Lucy's room.

_Tokk tokk tokk. _

_I hope she'll wake up, I wanna tell her before I leave._ Thought Gray hoping she would open the door.

"G-gray?" Lucy said in a cracky toned voice. Gray got surprised for a second then responded "Yea, it's Gray.. Listen, Lucy.. Can we talk for a second?" Gray asked nervously.

"Sure, why?" Lucy asked as she rubbed her eyes trying to get her eye sight more clearer.

"It's just something special, just meet me by those big rocks by the beach, then I'll tell you." He responded as he walked away. But before he left he said "Make sure you come alone too.."

_What would he want?_ Lucy thought as she shut the door getting dressed.

Half an hour later, Lucy went out of her room she peeked through both ways in the hall way to see that Erza and Wendy were still sleeping.

Lucy silently tip-toed towards the lobby, walking where Gray told her to go. As Lucy walked towards the rocks, she saw Gray and his luggages. She quickly ran towards Gray. "What are you doing!? Are you leaving?"

"Lucy.. Please, listen. I'm not leaving cause i'm not having fun, i'm doing this for you." He started to explain.

"What do you mean, i'm doing this for you?" Lucy blankly asked.

"Lucy..." He deeply sighed. "I love you." Gray took his luggage and started to disappear in the fog from the early morning, but before he was totally gone he then said "I'm doing this for you and Natsu." and disappeared.

Lucy was left behind speechless.


	3. My last words to you

**I'M SO SORRY! ;~; It's been so long since I updated my story. Please don't hit me!**

**I hope you enjoy this new chapter I made quickly. I'm so sorry, it's not the best. I've recently just started school, so I had no time of making a new chapter. I'll try my best to update more and hope it will come to your guys liking~ ^^**

**Note; I'm so sorry to the people who asked if it was Nalu, I'm still thinking whether It would turn out to be a Nalu or not. So please just bare with me until I figure it out, Thanks~3**

**Ohyea, I MUST give out a thanks to the people for the great Review's and advice;**

**From now on, I'm starting to give shout out's to those who give good reviews and advice. c:**

**Xx Mystique xX**

**xBluieLovex**

**KawaiiOdango**

**Now~ Please enjoy my newest and latest chapter! ^^**

**09/12/12**

* * *

Lucy stood their speechless on the beach by the shore. Her feet tingled by the water touching her delicate but cold feet every few seconds.

Lucy felt as if her heart stopped. "Gray.. Loves me?"  
Lucy walked around the beach resort trying to figure everything out, like a 100 puzzle piece. So far Lucy has only solved half of it.

_Why didn't he tell me before..?_ Lucy thought angrily but confused. She sat by a bench where the fog has disappeared. All she could see was the beautiful sunrise far away at the beach.

Lucy took out a deep sigh. "If he loved me so much, why did he go through all of this? I know he did it so I could be happy, but.." Before Lucy could say anymore she heard someone calling her. The voice came closer and closer, it was very familiar.

"LUCY! LUCY! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Screamed Wendy followed by Erza. Wendy and Erza's body shape appeared in the fog where it didn't clear out. Lucy surprised stood up and waved her hands and said "I'm over here!"

Erza and Wendy rushed over, worried as ever. "LUCY! Don't leave us like that again! Atleast tell us! Where's Gray!?" Wendy yelled in panick.

"W-well..." Lucy stuttered. Lucy explained everything that happened.

**Half an hour later.**

"WAH! This is like a love triangle in the drama's i've watched!" Screamed Wendy in a daze.

"W-well.. Not really." Lucy said as she gave a very faint smile, that didn't make anyone smile back. They knew she was confused in her feelings. As Lucy turned around to look at Erza, she saw that she was staring at her the whole time.

"E-Erza?" Lucy asked nervously. Erza'a gaze towards Lucy was serious but deep. It's like Lucy could read Erza's eyes. _He __**always**__ loved you._ Lucy read from Erza's eyes. _I know that.._ Lucy said back giving her a look.

Wendy tried to figure out what they were saying. "U-um, Lucy.. I think you should try speaking with Gray." Wendy replied as she cut off Erza and Lucy's mind reading.

"H-huh? Oh.. Well, Gray already left.." Lucy said as she looked down at her hands that were moving rapidly non-stop from all the nervous and tesne she has had from early morning til now.

"You should do something." Erza said as she sat down beside Lucy. Lucy thought about it. "Maybe I should, excuse me.. I'm gonna call Gray." Lucy stood up and walked away, with her body disappearing from the fog. Erza smiled as she watched her walk away. _You can do it Lucy, Talk everything out with him._

"Will she be okay?" Wendy asked Erza.

"Of course, it's Gray and Lucy, they will work it out." Erza replied as they both got up and headed back to the hotel leaving Lucy alone in her own situation.

Lucy walked to a payphone that was close. Lucy took a deep breath as she put the coins in and dialed his number.

_Gray PLEASE pick up, we need to talk things out..._ Lucy thought despretly trying to get her feelings back together.

* * *

**GRAY'S P.O.V.**

Gray has just reached the train station just in time, before the train doors close. "I made it." Gray panicked as he tried to catch his breath. Gray walked in the train into his room.

"Attention all passengers! We are about to take off in 20 minutes, please give your tickets to the admissioner, he will be coming through every door. So please get you're tickets ready, thank you!" Yelled one of the train attendants through a megaphone.

Gray sighed as he sat down on the comfy chairs in the room in the train.

_I'm so sorry Lucy... I did it for __**all**__ of us.._ Gray thought as he heard his phone that started to ring. _I wonder who it is.._ Thought Gray as he picked up his phone.

"Hello?" Gray answered his phone.

"...Gray."

Gray's eyes widened as he heard the voice of his one lover. "Lucy..." He said in a low voice. "I'm so sorry for what I said earlier, I just had to say it. It was now or never."

"WHAT DO YOU **MEAN** GRAY!? NOW OR NEVER!?" Lucy screamed through the phone. Gray could tell she was confused and hurt.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?" She screamed as she tried to stop her tears from running down.

"Lucy, please..." Gray started to say.

"WHAT!? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO SAY NOW!?" She snapped back.

"I DID IT FOR **YOU** AND **NATSU**! I DON'T WANNA BE CAUGHT UP IN SOME STUPID LOVE TRIANGLE AND **HURT** SOMEONE!" He coldly snapped back.

Lucy's eyes widened as she heard Gray's response. Everything became quiet for a little while until Gray started to speak once again.

"Lucy... Listen.. Of course we're bestfriends, and you're in love with Natsu. But.. Is it wrong for a bestfriend to be jealous? To be inlove with someone he truly loved for a long time? I've held in my feelings for you EVERYDAY, seeing you so happy with Natsu, IT HURTS ME TOO!"

"G-gray..." She quietly responded as tears ran down her cold numb cheeks. She felt sorry for hearing Gray so hurt.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but please forget about this.. after this conversation.. We're just gonna be the normal bestfriends we were before. Please be the happy girl before and who loves Natsu with all her heart. I love you Lucy, bye.. See you later." Gray said as he said his last words of love to her, before "forgetting" about loving Lucy.

* * *

**Okay, so how was it? So sad and cheesy right? :c**

**I'm so sorry this chapter was short. I just ran out of ideas, please leave a message to what you think of this chapter, thanks~ I'll try my best to make a better and longer chapter next time. c:**


	4. Get over things, and move on

Lucy just stood there, crying in front of the payphone hearing it buzz.  
"Why do I feel like this... I don't even like Gray, I like Natsu..." Lucy whispered as she wiped her tears. She stood up straight and quietly said to herself "I-if he's going to forget about this, then I should too.." Lucy walked away from the payphone heading to the hotel where Erza and Wendy were probably waiting.

Lucy quietly walked into her room with her head faced down covering her eyes with her blonde bangs. Her bangs covered her whole face she didn't even see Wendy and Erza waiting for her sitting on the bed. It was silent for a few minutes until Wendy started to talk trying to comfort Lucy. "Lucy-chan, are you okay?" Lucy froze for a few seconds and looked up at Wendy giving her a big smile. "Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?"

Wendy was quite shocked seeing Lucy all happy. "Oh, I thought you were s- uh, never mind. Its just nice to see you smiling again." Wendy happily said._Maybe they made up_? Wendy thought. _Something feels off.._ Erza thought giving Lucy a weird face.

"So, what's up?" Lucy asked as she tried to act calm like nothing happened. "Nothing, we were thinking about going to the amusement park." Wendy exclaimed as she clapped her hands together.

"Well, we're only going if you're going to Lucy." Erza added as she crossed arms and legs. "Uh.. Well.." Lucy stuttered. "Lucy-chan, please!" Wendy begged. "N-fine." Lucy gave up as she got up. "I'm gonna go get ready." Lucy said as she headed towards her room.

Wendy and Erza waited for Lucy to leave the hotel room, as soon as they heard the door close Wendy spoke. "She's not okay, is she Erza-chan?" Wendy asked worryingly. "Nope, not at all." Erza said calmly. "I wonder what happened." Wendy whispered.

All Erza could do was do a light nod. "Well, we should get ready." Erza added as she got up rubbing her black skirt, taking the dust off. Wendy nodded as she headed towards her room, before she left Erza said to her "Let's make Lucy forget about guys, just this once, kay?" Wendy smiled then nodded, "Will do~"

1 hour later.

* * *

"Lucy-chan! Are you ready?" Wendy asked as she knocked on Lucy's hotel room. "U-uh, w-well.. Kinda.." Lucy stuttered. Erza opened the door seeing Lucy's room as a mess. "Lucy." Erza's eyes widened as she saw clothes everywhere on the floor, beer bottles on the table counter, and it smelled like a dead fish.

"Lucy-chan! Are you drinking?" Wendy asked as she grabbed the beer bottles on the table. "No, why would I?" Lucy pretended not to hear anything Wendy said.

"Lucy, you wouldn't want a guy to see how messy you are, it's not very attractive. And you look like a mess!" Erza exclaimed as she looked Lucy who was wearing a white t-shirt and grey sweatpants with unmatching socks, and a messy ponytail.

"Come on Lucy, let's get you fixed up." Erza said, as she grabbed onto Lucy's arm pulling her into the room. "EH? No, I LOOK FINE!" Lucy yelled as she got dragged into the room. Wendy laughed as she helped Erza find clothes for Lucy.

About 10 minutes later Erza found the perfect outfit. It was a blue tank top with green skirts and a brown belt. Then Wendy found brown boots and tying Lucy's hair into a high bun with a blue bow. "Perfect." Erza smiled. "T-thanks.. but, I think this is too much. We're only going to the amusement park." Lucy blushed as she looked at herself in the mirror, she looked to fancy she thought. "Okay, let's go!" Wendy exclaimed as she pulled Lucy to the door.

As they opened the door they saw, Natsu. Lucy's eyes widened as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Natsu...?"

* * *

**SORRY, IT WAS SO SHORTT. and, it's been forever hey? Sorry. T^T**

**I'm sorry, school just came along, and I had to study. **

**I'll try my best to post another one before christmas, maybe a christmas special? ^^**


End file.
